Shooting Webs
by Klainebows09
Summary: This is a Glee/Spiderman Klaine story. Takes place in NYC instead of Lima, Ohio. Spiderman!Blaine and Love interest!Kurt
1. Chapter 1

Blaine sat in the back of class, writing notes for the upcoming Calculus test. Even though he really didn't need too. Blaine excelled in school; things just came easy to him. He's very smart, probably the best in his class. Maybe he got it from his father, a Scientist. But Blaine parents died in a car accident when he was 2, or so he was told they were killed in a car accident. Now he lives with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben.

Blaine is loved by all his teachers for being incredibly smart. Blaine doesn't care for school much though. Mainly because he gets bullied by the jocks. Karofsky- football jock- picks on him everyday, shoving into lockers, knocking down his books, etc. Blaine does know how to fight though but he prefers not to.

Class ended, Blaine gathered his things and went to his locker and started putting them in his book bag. He then zipped up his book bag and grabbed his skateboard and camera out of his locker. Blaine was the photographer for the school news paper, he had a talent for photography. He walked out to the court yard and then saw him. _Him. _ Kurt Hummel. The boy who Blaine has had a crush since middle school. Kurt was just sitting at the table in the courtyard probably waiting for his friends. Blaine picked up his camera and took a picture of him. Blaine could stare at Kurt's beauty forever. Though Blaine has never worked up the courage to talk to him. Except for when they had to work on school projects together. The teachers always liked pairing them up because they are the two smartest kids in the class. Then Kurt's friend Mercedes went up to him and he and Mercedes left.

Blaine sighed and got on his skateboard and skated home. He got back to the little house he, his aunt and his uncle lived in. It wasn't much but its really the only home Blaine knows.

"Hey Aunt May" he said as he walked in the door.

"Why hello Blaine" Aunt May said from the kitchen. "How was school?"

"Just normal as usual" The short boy replied.

"Oh I finally remembered to sign that permission slip for the field trip you're going on, on Friday." May said.

"Right the Bug museum! Fun!" Blaine said sarcastically.

Aunt May rolled her eyes. "You're father loved museums, all kinds, History ones, science ones, even bug ones

"Well I'm not exactly the museum type of person." The young boy said.

"Other than that, you are like him in every single way. You look like him. You have his dark curly hair, his eyebrows, his face structure, his laugh and you also have his sense of humor. Except, You have your mother's eyes. My brother-your father would go on and on about how beautiful your mothers eyes were the first time he met her." May said.

"You've told me that a million times Aunt May." Blaine said.

" I'll say it a million times more to get through that thick skull of yours" Aunt May laughed.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "So what's for dinner?"

"Casserole" May replied. "You're uncle is downstairs in the basement, there was a water leak. Can you be a dear and go help him fix it? I'm sure your brilliant mind could fix it. Then tell him dinner is almost ready."

"Sure, Aunt May." Blaine said. He went down to the basement and yelled out "Uncle Ben?"

Uncle Ben was over by the plumbing system and jumped when he heard Blaine and hit his head "Owwww"

"Oops, sorry" Blaine apologized.

" Its okay kiddo. Here come help me, See if you can figure out what's wrong." Ben said.

The young boy walked over and looked at the water-plumbing machine. "Oh, its obvious. Isn't it? The filter is corroded. You'll need to get a new filter."

Uncle Ben looked at the machine. " Oh, you're right!"

"I usually am" Blaine smirked.

"No need to be a smart-ass" Ben said.

Blaine laughed. "Oh Aunt may said dinner is almost ready."

" Okay, I'll go to the store tomorrow after work. Let's go eat." Ben said.

The old man and the young boy went up stairs and washed their hands and sat at the table. Aunt May walked in the dining room with the casserole and set it on the table. "Did you wash your hands?"

"Yes Aunt May" Blaine said in a rather annoyed voice. She asks him that every single day before they eat dinner.

Aunt May rolled her eyes and they all began to eat. Blaine ate silently while Uncle Ben and Aunt May were talking about something Blaine really didn't care about.

Once Blaine finished his dinner he put his plate in the sink and went up to his room and started to do his homework. Which didn't take long for him of course. After he finished his homework he got on his computer and hooked up his camera and uploaded pictures. He looked through all the pictures, editing some of them. Then he got to the picture of Kurt he had taken today.

How could one person be so beautiful? Blaine thought. He stared at the picture a while longer then Uncle Ben Walked in his room and Blaine instantly exited the picture. But Uncle Ben had seen the picture.

"That the boy you like?" The older man asked.

"What? N-no. Of course not." Blaine lied. He was crazy for Kurt but, He and Kurt had only ever said five words to each other at a time.

"Sure it isn't." Ben said obviously not believing Blaine. "Anyways, just came to say goodnight."

"Night Uncle Ben." Blaine said.

Uncle Ben left and Blaine had decided to go to bed too.

* * *

Blaine was getting on the bus to go to the Museum. He had his camera with him, The school paper wanted pictures of the museum. Blaine got off the bus when it got to the museum. Everyone was assigned to small groups of 10-15 people. Blaine walked in with his group, Hands in his pockets and his camera hanging around his neck.

That's when Blaine noticed, Kurt Hummel was in his group. Kurt was walking around looking at the random insects in the glass containers. Blaine got an idea, a way to _talk_ to him.

Blaine grabbed his camera lifting it up a bit and went over to Kurt.

"Um Excuse me?" Blaine nervously said.

Kurt looked at him. "Yes?"

"Could I get a picture of you with one of the insects?" Blaine gestured to his camera "School paper"

"Of course." Kurt said and stood next to a glass container with some kind of beetle in it. Blaine held the camera up to his face. Kurt smiled and Blaine took the picture.

"Thanks." Blaine said.

"No problem" Kurt replied and continued walking with the group.

A few of the jocks walk by Blaine shoving him with their shoulders. Blaine falls back easy because, he is kind of scrawny. Blaine sighs, and walks with his group into another room –The Spider Room- Blaine starts taking pictures but stopped when he felt pinch behind his ear. He put his hand up and grabbed on to something then looked at it. It was a spider. It quickly started crawling up Blaine's arm. Blaine swatted it off of him.

Ow. Damn that bite hurt. Blaine thought, holding behind his ear. Blaine just tried to ignore the pain for the rest of the field trip.

When the bus got back to the school, school was over and Blaine was feeling ill and he started to sweat. He hurried to his locker and grabbed his skateboard and skated home. Blaine realized he was _very_ hungry.

He went to the kitchen not acknowledging Aunt May. He went to the fridge and got out a whole bunch of leftovers. Aunt May was watching him in disbelief. Blaine had grabbed a lot of food. He could barely carry it all. He closed the fridge and looked at Aunt May and slowly walked out of the kitchen and up to his room and started eating very fast, he felt like he was starving. He finished all the food and he still felt ill and was sweating and now he had a headache and basically his whole body ached. He felt cold, despite the fact he was sweating, he grabbed his blanket and wrapped himself up in it. His body still aching he tried to get in a comfortable position.

He ended up falling off the bed onto the floor. He doesn't bother to get up, it hurts too much for him to move, he falls asleep right there on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so after you read this chapter tell me if its good and you want me to continue the story, or if its bad and I should stop.**

Blaine wake up the next morning. Weird, all the aches had gone away and he felt normal again but also…not normal at the same time. Blaine got up and started to change. He took off his shirt and looked in the mirror and was confused. He looked…. muscular. He now had six-pack abs which he didn't have before and his chest and biceps looked more…. toned. He also felt stronger. Eventually Blaine decided it was just his imagination.

He grabbed his deodorant and put it on and set it down well, tried to put it down. It was…sticking to his hand. He tried shaking his hand around to get it off but it wasn't working. He grabbed it with his other and and it came off but, now it was stuck to his other hand.

"What the hell?" He quietly whispered to himself. He gently scraped his hand against the edge of the desk to get it off. Once it was off he looked at his hands.

They look pretty normal, he thought. But his thoughts were interrupted when a sound made him jump and instant look over to his window. The sound was a car door shutting across the street. How could he have possible heard that and instantly jump to the sound?

Blaine kept asking himself questions.

Blaine went to the bathroom and grabbed the toothpaste and when he squeezed it to put it on his toothbrush, it squirted all over the mirror.

What? I barely squeezed it…he thought. This time he ever so gently squeezed it onto his toothbrush and he turned on the sink. But he tore the nozzle off and water started squirting at him. Blaine put his hands in front of him to block the water and reached for a towel and put it over the sink to stop the squirting.

He went downstairs.

"You okay kid? Your Aunt said you were acting a bit…strange last night" Uncle Ben said.

"Uh yeah…I-I'm perfectly fine." Blaine lied.

"Okay, if you're sure…" Ben said worriedly.

"I'm sure" Blaine said trying to convince him. "I think I'm just going to go out for a while…"

Blaine grabbed his skateboard and skated to down to the abandoned skate park behind an abandoned warehouse. This was a place Blaine could think. He sat against the back wall of the warehouse and looked at his hands. Nothing seemed unusual.

Then why are they so sticky? He asked himself.

He stood up placing a hand on the wall as he did and couldn't get it off then. He tried pulling as hard as he could, but with no luck.

"What the hell?!" He shouted to himself.

Then Blaine decided getting mad and shouting wasn't going to work. He tried to calm down. Once he was calm he tried to pull his hand off the wall, and it worked. His hand was free again.

"What's happening to me?" Blaine asked himself. Then he looked at his other hand, the one that wasn't stuck to the wall, this was a silver string hanging on his hand. He rolled up his sleeve and saw the silver string was _coming out of his wrist. _Blaine grabbed the string and pulled it so it snapped out of his wrist and he started to examine it.

Looks like a spider web string, Blaine thought. But how? How had it been coming out of _him?_

Blaine wondered if there was more in his wrist. There must be some way to get it out. He started looking at his wrist trying to see if there is some way the web on there. All of the sudden a web shot out like a bullet. It was attached to the ground. Blaine looked at it in amazement.

It was coming out of his wrist. Forming a web. He knew how he did it. As he was looking at his wrist he did a whole bunch of movements with his hand. Blaine looked at his other hand and did the same motion. He pressed his two middle fingers down and a web shot out of his wrist. Doing just the same as the other. Forming a web. Blaine relaxed and tried to let go of the webs from his wrist. It worked; the webs were no longer attached to his wrist.

Blaine was astonished. He though for a moment…maybe…if his hands are sticky enough he should be about to climb up a wall…

He turned to face the wall. He put on hand on the wall and then the other. Then he took the other one off and put it up higher, then the same with the other and so on and so on. Soon he was on the roof of the building. Blaine couldn't help but smile and look at his hands.

"Woo!" He shouted off the building.

He carefully climbed back down and got on his skateboard and skated home.

"Hey Aunt May, hey uncle Ben!" He said as he walked in the door.

"Hi Honey, why so happy?" Asked aunt May.

"Uh, I just feel extremely happy today." The Short boy replied.

"Okay. So you came home yesterday, grabbed some food and I didn't see you the rest of the night." She said.

"Oh, I just was really hungry and I was feeling kind of sick." He replied.

"So you're feeling better?" She asked.

"Yeah, this is the best I've ever felt actually" Blaine said smiling. "I'll be up in my room if you need me." He went up the stairs and ran into his room and shut the door and shot a web to the wall and to the other wall then released it and so there was a web line going from wall to wall in his room. He stared at it and then decided to flick it and watch it shake. Then he shot more webs all over his room. Then layed down on his bed with his hands behind his head.

Yep. Blaine Anderson's life is going to change.

* * *

Blaine went to school that Monday. He put his skateboard in his locker and grabbed his books and went to Physics class. He sat down in his seat in the back like usual. Kurt walked into the classroom. Blaine stared at him and Kurt took his usual seat one row over and one seat ahead of Blaine's.

The teacher, Mr. Jones, started talking. The class got assigned to do a project due in a month, with partners. But Mr. Jones was going to assign them. Which Blaine was happy about, it meant he would get assigned partners with Kurt. The teacher started calling out names of the partners.

"Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel." Mr. Jones said. And after he finished announcing partners he said, "Okay get with your partners a chose a topic."

Kurt got up and moved to the desk next to me. "Hi Blaine."

God, Blaine loved hearing Kurt say his name. "Hi Kurt. So what do you want to do for the project?" Blaine asked.

"I was thinking maybe heat energy?" Kurt replied.

"Sure, sounds perfect." The shorter boy said.

"Are you okay? Something about you seems…different." Kurt said.

"Yeah, I've never been better!" Blaine said enthusiastically.

"Okay…" Kurt said.

They went up and told Mr. Jones the topic they chose. "Hmm…heat energy? Boys I may be able to help you with that. A friend of mine, Dr. Octavious, works at Oscorp and he's working on a project that might help you guys with your project. Normally, I would suggest this but you boys are the smartest in the class." Mr. Jones said.

"Really? That'd be great!" The taller boy said.

"Yeah, it would be cool." Blaine added.

"Great, just go to Oscorp after school on Wednesday." The teacher told them.

"Will do, sir." Blaine said.

* * *

That Monday after school, Blaine was at his locker, putting his books in his bag. Karofsky and some other jocks walked up behind him.

"Hey loser." He spat out.

"Karofsky, go away." Blaine said not even looking at him, still putting his books in his bag.

"You're really telling _me_ what to do?" The bigger boy said.

Blaine felt brave at that moment and said, "Yeah, now get the hell out of my way." He grabbed his skateboard and closed his locker.

"You're looking for a fight, aren't you?" Karofsky asked.

"No, I'm looking to get around your fat ass to go home." Blaine said. And that it hit it. Karofsky was pissed. He threw a punch at Blaine. But Blaine felt tingle that made him subconsciously move, dodging the punch.

Karofsky threw another punch, and the same thing happened. Blaine felt a tingle and ducked down, dodging the punch. Karofsky looked at Blaine, obviously frustrated. Blaine just looked amazed at himself.

"Come on, dude. Just hit him." One of the jocks said to Karofsky.

Karofsky threw a punch, aiming right for Blaine's face. Blaine felt the tingle again and punch his hand up catching Karofsky's fist. Karofsky looked at him confused.

Blaine felt…powerful. He bent his arm a bit and then extended it, pushing Karofsky back. The bigger boy stumbled backwards.

Blaine picked up his skateboard and left the school and skated back to the skate park and warehouse. Blaine climbed back up the wall to the roof. And he sat down on the edge looking at the city. On the other side of the street there was a taller building, it was kind of a rundown apartment building.

Blaine looked up towards the top of the building and then looked at his wrist. And he got an idea. He stood up, looking at the apartment building.

"I must be out of my mind. This is suicide." He said to himself as shot a web up to the top of the building. He took a deep breath and jumped off the warehouse.

He felt like he was falling but…he wasn't. He was swinging, holding onto the web. He shot another one with his other hand to the top of a different building, letting go of the previous web attached to the apartment building.

He landed on the roof of a shorter building, letting go of the web. Blaine looked at his hands, smiling. He went over to the side and climbed down and went back to the skate park and grabbed his skateboard and skated home.


End file.
